1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to heat sinks, particularly to a heat sink for dissipating heat from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are continuing to rapidly develop. Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damages associated electronic devices. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A heat sink is often provided on the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 5, a heat sink 10′ according to the prior art includes several U-shaped heat pipes 11′ and a plurality of parallel fins 12′. The fins 12′ are bent towards a same direction and are soldered together. The thickness of each fin 12′ is about 0.3˜0.4 mm. Furthermore, corners of each fin 12′ are formed in right angle, which is dangerous to lacerate users' fingers. For example, right angles 121′, 122′ of the fins 12′ pose the danger to people who are using the heat sink 10′.